I Said Yes
by Gaia Less
Summary: Scully is convinced that Mulder isn't dead.


I Said Yes

TITLE: I Said Yes  
AUTHOR: Gaia Less  
RATING: PG-13 for some language  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully romance  
SPOILERS: Requiem through the beginning of season eight  
SUMMARY: Scully is convinced that Mulder isn't dead.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or anyone else you might recognize from the series. They are owned by Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox. I don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with them. I'll give them back when I'm done. Promise!! Please don't sue me...  
  
Archive anywhere, but please email me first. =)  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*I Said Yes*  
by Gaia  
  


~*Three Months After Requiem*~  
  
I sit awake at my computer, staring at the screen. I haven't slept more than five hours in the past week. I think Agent Doggett is getting worried about me. I haven't been showing up for work--of course, my hospital stays bought me some extra time off of work. In fact, I haven't seen Doggett in almost a month and a half, and even then I didn't see him long. But here I am, working on my computer.  
  
I blink, and the images and words on the screen blur. I stand up to go get a glass of water. I yawn--a good sign. But I might have found something--I can't sleep yet. Not when I may be onto something.  
  
I bring my water back to the computer. I rub my eyes and glance at the clock. 3:57 am. Wonderful. I sigh and get back to my work.  
  
I have to find Mulder... before it's too late.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
11:23 am  
  
The phone startles me awake. I mumble, picking it up.  
  
Agent Scully?  
  
  
  
Are you okay? Did I wake you? I realize it's Agent Doggett.  
  
Yeah. I'm okay. I'd rather not be talking to Doggett right now. Jesus, how long has my computer been on?  
  
How are you feeling? he asks.  
  
I don't know. I'm... I don't want to say anything to give me away. Doggett still doesn't know I'm pregnant, and by not seeing him at work, I plan to keep it that way as long as possible. I'm gonna go back to sleep, I lie.  
  
All right. Do you know when you'll be back at work?  
  
I have no idea. Sorry.  
  
It's okay. You get better.  
  
Yep. Bye, I say, hanging the phone up.  
  
I walk into the kitchen and start the coffee. My answering machine is blinking. Hmm. Maybe I missed a message last night.  
  
I press the PLAY button. Static. Then I hear: More static. I don't know if... hear me... it's Muld... help... It fades away into static.   
  
I say aloud. Oh, God...  
  
I suddenly feel dizzy, and the floor rises up to meet me.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
I wake up in a hospital bed, with Skinner in the chair next to me. Agent Scully, he says, sounding relieved.  
  
What's going on? What happened? I ask.  
  
You passed out in your apartment. Agent Doggett came by and found you.  
  
I... oh, God... sir, there was a message on my answering machine... it was Mulder, I tell him.  
  
He sounds surprised. What did it say?  
  
It was really hard to hear... but I swear it was him.  
  
Skinner nods. I'll go by your apartment right now and listen to this. I'll talk to you later. He stands up and walks out the door.   
  
I lay back and start to cry. I feel so helpless laying here... Mulder may be hurt.  
  
I fall asleep again.   
  
A moment later, Skinner reenters the room. Or at least, it *seemed* like a moment. But it must have been at least an hour. Maybe more.  
  
he says.  
  
Did you--  
  
There was nothing on your answering machine. The whole tape was blank.  
  
I feel my jaw drop. I swear it was him... I wouldn't make this up. Please believe me...  
  
Skinner shrugs. Scully, you haven't slept in days. All you've been able to talk about is Mulder... you need to get some rest and take it easy.  
  
No--you don't understand. I'm so close! Please--  
  
Miss Scully? A doctor walks into the room and interrupts me. I'm Dr. Greggs. Can I talk to you?  
  
I nod, wiping my tears away. Skinner ducks out of the room, and Dr. Greggs sits down. How are you feeling?  
  
I feel fine. I don't understand... why am I here?  
  
You lost consciousness in your apartment. Do you remember that?  
  
I guess so. I'm not... I don't know. But I'm feeling fine--I want to go home. I have something I need to take care of.  
  
Agent Skinner has told me that you've been working a lot at home... looking for someone?  
  
Yeah... my best friend, I say softly.   
  
  
  
I look up. How did you know?  
  
You were saying that in your sleep.  
  
I blush. I was?  
  
He nods. When I was talking to Agent Skinner, he said that he's seen the work you've done. He says that you've found nothing.  
  
Well, no, not yet... but I'm close.  
  
Are you? He pauses, waiting for me to reply. I don't. The pause is long and ominous. Agent Skinner hasn't told you... he believes they've found your partner.  
  
The news should be wonderful. But the tone of Dr. Greggs's voice isn't the tone of good news. What are you...  
  
Agent Skinner ID'ed his body himself. Your partner is dead.  
  
I gasp. I stare at the doctor. You're lying to me. Mulder's not dead. He's... I'll find him. I know it. I can find him--  
  
The doctor shakes his head.   
  
Where is he? I demand before he can say another word.  
  
I'm not sure. Oregon? I think that's what Agent Skinner said.  
  
I don't believe you.  
  
Dr. Greggs nods and stands up. I'm sorry, he says. Then he leaves.  
  
I sit in my bed, shaking with anger. How can they tell me that he's dead? Mulder isn't dead! If they'd just let me go home, I could find him! I know it! He's not dead! I say, louder than I should.  
  
A few minutes later, Skinner comes into the room. Scully, please calm down.  
  
How can I be calm? I cry. They come in here, feed me these lies... and expect me to go along with them! Mulder isn't dead!  
  
Listen to me. I saw him myself. I didn't want to tell you... I didn't want you to see the pictures. They're horrible, Dana... horrible.  
  
It wasn't him, I insist.  
  
It was. Please, believe me.  
  
I can't.  
  
Another doctor enters the room. Who are you? I demand.  
  
I'm Dr. Weeber. You're Dana, right? she asks.  
  
I nod, and Dr. Weeber smiles sadly. I understand that you aren't taking the news about your partner very well.  
  
It's not news. It's... it's not true.  
  
She nods understandingly. Does she believe me? Please, God, let her believe me.  
  
Agent Scully, Dr. Greggs and Agent Skinner wanted me to talk to you. I'm from psych. We're going to take you up there, okay?  
  
I ask incredulously. I glare at Skinner. You think I'm crazy, I say to him. I'm not crazy... I just have to find him, I say, starting to sob again.  
  
No one's saying anything, Dr. Weeber says. I promise. We're just going to keep you here for a little while... all right?  
  
I give up. Sure. Fine. Whatever, I say, ignoring the joke that only I would get anyway. Dr. Weeber leaves, and then brings me back a wheelchair. Then she takes me upstairs to psych.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
A Month Later  
  
I just want to go home.  
  
I've been laying here, in this damn bed, hooked up to these damn machines for so long, that I really *am* about to go crazy.  
  
They did let me go home for about a day and a half. Skinner showed me those pictures, though... oh, God... they were awful. So many bruises, so much blood... and the burns... it didn't look like Mulder. Skinner insisted that it was, and I believed him.  
  
That night, I tried to kill myself. I took every last one of the pills that they gave me when I left the hospital the first time. Doggett came to my apartment a while later, and found me sitting on the floor, half-passed out. I can remember everything, though. It's so frightening... I was sobbing. I didn't want to die. I had called him, scared to death, but barely able to speak. When he got to my apartment, he asked me if I'd done this.   
  
I said yes.  
  
Then I passed out in the car on the way back to the hospital. I heard Doggett tell the doctors that he thought I tried to kill myself. I was semi-conscious then and nodded. I had my stomach pumped and I've been here since then.  
  
Now they really think I'm crazy. Crazy and suicidal.  
  
I wonder what will happen now. I wonder if I'll ever be able to find Mulder from here.  
  
I doubt it.  
  
What are you here for? a voice says from the next bed.  
  
I say, looking up. There's a new girl in the bed next to me--she couldn't be more than seventeen, maybe eighteen. Oh. They think I'm crazy, I reply with a humorless laugh.  
  
Me too. She sighs. I've attempted nine times now, she says, showing me her cut-up wrists.  
  
I bite my lip. Poor kid--how could she be so depressed to try to kill herself?  
  
Oh, wait. That's me, too.  
  
You try to kill yourself? she asks.  
  
I whisper.   
  
For what? She looks at me. You look like a normal enough person.  
  
So do you, I reply. I... I guess I might be in denial. My best friend is dead--or might be--and I can't do anything about it.  
  
Might be?  
  
They say he is. But I don't believe them.  
  
She nods. I'm Dana. Dana Miller. she says. What's your name?  
  
I smile. I'm Dana, too.  
  
Really? Cool. Dana grins at me. She seems like such a happy, carefree girl. She's pretty, friendly... I wonder why she does it.  
  
Well, so I'm sure you're wondering why a normal girl like me is here in the hospital for attempted suicide, huh? she asks.  
  
I blink. Does she read minds? It's an X-File, Mulder.  
  
I shrug. I, uh... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I reply.  
  
Nah. It's okay. She runs her fingers through her short, straight blonde hair. Can you keep a secret?  
  
I reply.  
  
It's my dad, she whispers. He's a drunk. Used to hit my mom. Mom left; now it's just me and Dad.  
  
Does he hit you?  
  
Nah. Hasn't since Mom left, anyway. He's a nice enough guy when he's not drunk. He kinda has a temper though--yells a lot.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be--it's not your fault. She smiles, a softer smile. I don't feel it anymore.  
  
Feel what?  
  
The pain. It doesn't scare me. Almost makes me feel better.  
  
Did your father bring you in here?  
  
Oh, God, no. He probably doesn't even notice I'm gone. He's probably too busy fucking with What's-Her-Name of the moment--sorry, I shouldn't swear. She clears her throat. That's why Mom left--the alcohol was one thing, the girls were another.   
  
I feel bad, although I shouldn't. This poor girl... I can't imagine.  
  
So, care to share *your* life story? Dana asks. Of course, *you* don't have to. It's just something to talk about.  
  
Sure, okay. I sigh. Where to start? Well, my best friend... Mul--Fox, I start, disappeared a few months ago.  
  
Really? Jeez. Where'd he go?  
  
I shut my eyes. Please don't think I'm crazy, Dana... I'm not. I've... in my work, I've seen things...  
  
What is it?  
  
He was abducted.  
  
Like... by aliens or whatever?  
  
You think I'm a psychotic.  
  
Nah--I believe ya, she says, surprising me.  
  
Really? Well, you're the first.  
  
Fox--he's a guy?  
  
  
  
Your husband like him?  
  
My--oh, I'm not married, I say, confused.  
  
Oh, I thought--I assumed--you're pregnant, she stutters.  
  
I am, I confirm. But I'm not married.  
  
Oh... is...  
  
Yeah. Fox is the father.  
  
God. I can see why you're upset.  
  
I just want to find him, Dana. I love him...  
  
I'm admitting this for the first time. To myself, and to a girl I've known barely ten minutes.   
  
Well, I'm sure you'll find him. You know what they say--love always manages to find a way.   
  
How old are you, Dana? I ask her.  
  
Just turned eighteen.   
  
I was right. She's still so young though...  
  
You know what? I think talking to you helped me, I tell her.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Thank you.  
  
No problem. Hey, what else can I do to pass the time?  
  
For the first time in months, I am happy. Or at least, happier than I've been. Talking to someone who cares--who can relate--helps. I'm not crazy. I'm a normal person. I made a mistake.  
  
Now I just have to find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7:30 pm  
  
Good evening, Miss Scully, Dr. Weeber says as I enter her office.  
  
  
  
How are you doing?  
  
I'm okay. There's another girl in my room now--she is really nice, easy to talk to.  
  
Good. I'm glad you have someone to talk to.  
  
  
  
I don't like Dr. Weeber. She doesn't help me all that much. Talking to Dana for fifteen minutes helps me more than an hour and a half of this.  
  
I am a totally different person than what I was when Mulder was around. Even then when Mulder was gone. At first, I was so determined to explain what had happened, to make sense out of it all. I wanted to find him, no matter what it took. I still want to find him, but Dana has given me a great deal of faith to go with that wish. In the three days that I've known her, I've become a stronger person somehow.  
  
After I finish my session with Dr. Weeber, I go back to my room (escorted by a nurse, of course) and find that Dana's gone. Probably in a counseling session of her own, I tell myself.  
  
I sit down on my bed. It's about nine o'clock... I should get some sleep. I turn out my bedside light and lay down. I close my eyes and find my thoughts returning to Mulder once again.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
3:12 am  
  
A noise wakes me up in the middle of the night. It's Dana, coming back into the room.   
  
Where were you? I whisper.  
  
I... my dad... she whispers back, sounding scared. I've only known her a few days, but I haven't heard her sound scared at all.  
  
What happened? Do you want me to get someone?  
  
No... Dad took me this afternoon... he wanted to take me home. But I don't want to go home--I know that I'm safer, and better off here.  
  
So what did you do?  
  
I got away. I took a cab back here, she says.  
  
You did? Oh my God.  
  
It was scary, Dana. I know my dad was drinking...  
  
Do your doctors know?  
  
Yeah. And I know I won't be leaving anytime soon, she says, her eyes welling with tears. Her wrists have fresh cuts on them.   
  
Oh, sweetie... I say. She sits down on my bed and starts to cry. I give her a hug.  
  
I've never checked myself into the hospital before, she says. A friend, or my aunt, or my dad always checked me in. I think I surprised the nurses.  
  
Well, I think that was a very smart thing for you to do. You're a smart girl, Dana. You really are.  
  
I know, she sniffles. I just wish I always knew it.  
  
You need to get some sleep. It's three in the morning, I tell her. She stands up and walks over to her bed.   
  
Thank you, Dana, she says.  
  
You're welcome. Good night.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
9:32 am  
  
I wake up, surprised I slept through the night, besides when Dana came in. I haven't slept a full night in ages... I've been haunted with nightmares and dreams of Mulder.  
  
I look at the nightstand and see fresh flowers in a vase. Then I see Agent Doggett standing in the door.  
  
he says. How are you?  
  
I sigh. *Don't call me Dana,* I think. I'm fine, I reply coldly. He's the reason I'm in here. He thinks Mulder's dead.  
  
Good. I thought I'd come by and see. He smiles a little at me.   
  
Anything new? I ask. He knows I'm referring to Mulder's X-File.  
  
His smile fades. Dana, for the last time, he's gone. We're not gonna find anything else.  
  
You keep telling me that--I think you've just given up. I'm not there, therefore you don't have to find him anymore.  
  
No. Believe me, I've tried. I've tried for you. He sits down in the chair by my bed. Why don't you believe me, Dana? I would do anything for you.  
  
Then find Mulder, I hiss.  
  
Why don't you understand? He takes my hand. I'm sorry, Dana.  
  
I pull my hand away. You'd do anything for me? I ask.  
  
Of course.  
  
Then get the hell out of here.  
  
He stands up, gives me one last look, and then turns to leave.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Who was that guy in here earlier, Dana?   
  
Hmm? Oh, that was my new partner. He's a jerk, I answer.  
  
Dana smiles. Another person who won't believe you?  
  
I reply. To add to my list of seven million.  
  
Hey, I believe you. You know him better than anyone, don't you? I think that you'd know, even if they think they have proof.  
  
At that moment, the phone rings. *Weird,* I think. The phone never rings. Dana picks it up. she says tentatively. A pause. Hold on... it's for you, she says, giving me the phone.  
  
I say.  
  
Dana Scully? a voice says.  
  
  
  
Please hold.  
  
What--who is this? I say. I wait a moment, and then I hear a click.  
  
Agent Scully?  
  
I reply. What--why are you calling?  
  
I need to apologize.  
  
For... for what?  
  
I just got a report back from Bellefleur, Oregon. They ran a DNA test on the body that we ID'd as Mulder.  
  
Oh God... what?  
  
It's not him.  
  
It's n--Oh, that's wonderful! I cry. But you don't sound all that happy.  
  
Scully, they've closed Mulder's X-File.  
  
What? Why?! I ask.  
  
Because that's what they're leaving it at--an X-File. Unsolved. Inconclusive.  
  
No... they can't. Please, sir, don't let them.  
  
It's too late, Scully. I tried. I'm sorry.  
  
God... they can't do this! Sir... please come and check me out of here. I have to find him on my own.  
  
He sighs. I'll try. I'm on my way.  
  
I start to cry. I'm going home.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Three Days Later  
  
I miss talking to Dana. It's so quiet around my house... I gave her my phone number and address in case she needed anyone to talk to. I hope she'll call me if she does.  
  
The phone rings. I answer it.  
  
It's my mom's voice.  
  
Oh, Mom, I say.  
  
Dana, honey, where on earth have you been?  
  
I was in the hospital, Mom...  
  
Are you sick? Is it the baby? What's the matter?  
  
I told Mom that I was pregnant a few weeks before I ended up in the hospital. She was both happy and concerned.   
  
N-no... it's Mulder. I... I never thought it would be this hard to tell my mom... They told me Mulder was dead, Mom... but he's not! I know it.  
  
But that doesn't tell me why you were in the hospital.  
  
I... I tried to kill myself, Mom.  
  
Oh my God! she says. She starts to cry.  
  
I'm fine now, Mom... I promise. I am.  
  
Why, Dana?  
  
I don't know. I was scared. I didn't know what to do... I felt so helpless.  
  
Oh, God, Dana. She's silent for a moment. The baby... is the baby okay?  
  
Yeah. It's fine.  
  
Do you want me to come stay with you, Dana? I can help you out...  
  
I'm fine, Mom...  
  
Please. You're going to need someone around. Believe me, I had four children, remember? I went through it four times.  
  
I sigh. Okay, Mom. If you want to come stay with me, fine. I smile a little. At least someone will be around. At least it won't be so quiet.  
  
I'm on my way. I'll be there by tonight.  
  
The moment I hang up the phone, it rings again.   
  
Is... is this Dana Scully? It's a woman. She sounds as if she's been crying.  
  
Yes, who is this?  
  
My name is Karen Miller... I'm Dana's aunt. You know her?  
  
  
  
I found your phone number in her jacket pocket, and she told me about you... She left.  
  
Oh, no, I reply.   
  
I checked her out of the hospital last night... she wanted to stay with me instead of going back home to live with her father. She disappeared this morning... I don't know where she could be. I called her friends, her dad... Have you heard from her?  
  
No, I... I haven't. I'll call if I hear from her though.  
  
There's a knock at the door.   
  
Karen tells me her phone number, and says, Thank you. Please call if you hear anything, Karen says.  
  
I will. Goodbye.  
  
I open the door and find Dana standing there.   
  
Dana! What are you doing here?  
  
I can't stay with my aunt. She's too worried that I'm going to try to kill myself again.  
  
Come in, I say, opening the door wider. Your aunt just called here. She's worried sick.  
  
I know. I left her a note... how did she get your number?  
  
She said it was in your jacket pocket.  
  
Damn it, she says, sitting down.  
  
You need to call her. At least tell her you're okay.  
  
Do I have to tell her I'm here?  
  
It would be a good idea... I won't make you leave, but tell her where you are. Please?  
  
She sighs. I hand her the phone and walk into the bathroom.  
  
I splash some water on my face. What an afternoon. Just full of surprises.  
  
I walk back into the living room just as Dana is hanging up the phone. I told her, she says.  
  
Good. Did you tell her you're here?  
  
Yeah. She wants to come get me... but I can't go back there. And I don't have to--I'm eighteen. She pauses. Are you sure it's okay if I stay?  
  
Of course. Wow, it might get crowded in here--my mother's going to be staying here too until I have the baby.  
  
Oh... do you have room here?  
  
Sure. Mom can stay in the extra room... which will eventually be the baby's room... and you can have the couch.  
  
Thank you so much. I owe you one.  
  
I smile.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Dana? I'm here! my mom calls, letting herself in.  
  
Hi, Mom, I say, walking into the living room. I give her a big hug.  
  
How are you?  
  
I'm *fine,* Mom, I reply. She follows me into the kitchen, where Dana is sitting at the table. Mom, this is my friend Dana. I met her when I was in the hospital, and she needed a place to stay.  
  
It's nice to meet you, Dana says.  
  
Two Danas? This could get a little confusing, Mom says. She smiles. It's nice to meet you, too, she says to Dana.  
  
You can call me Dee if you want, Dana suggests. Some of my friends call me that... It'll make it a little less confusing, maybe?  
  
That's a good idea. Mom turns back to me. Ohh, look at you! she says. When's the baby due?  
  
In February. The sixteenth. Four months.  
  
That's wonderful.  
  
I suddenly feel sad. I just wish Mulder was here... I need him, Mom.  
  
I know, honey, she replies. It must be hard for you.  
  
I nod. I'm still gonna find him, Mom. I know he's not dead.  
  
Well, don't try too hard. You don't know for sure. I don't want you to get hurt again.  
  
I won't. But I have to try, Mom. I have to find him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
February 1st  
10:00 am  
  
I wake up from my nap in pain. Uh oh, I say, standing up.  
  
My feet are wobbly, as they've been for the past month or so. The baby is due in two weeks...  
  
...but it's ready now.  
  
Mom? Dee? I call.  
  
My mom comes out of the kitchen. Morning, sweetie! I'm making breakfast--  
  
I gotta go now.  
  
Oh my goodness! Mom cries. I'll go start the car. Dee, will you help her?  
  
Dee gets off the couch and takes my arm. You okay?   
  
Yeah... ohh... I think so. She helps me into my coat and grabs my bag out of my room. Slowly, she helps me out the door and to the elevator.  
  
When we finally get down to the car, it's already warm inside.   
  
How are you feeling? Mom asks me.  
  
Like I'm about to have this baby, I reply. Oh, God, Mom... did it hurt this bad for you?  
  
Of course it did, honey, she smiles. That's the beauty of having a baby.   
  
We arrive at the hospital in record time. We get inside, and a nurse arrives with a wheelchair. I sit down and am wheeled away.  
  
I see a familiar face as we wait for the elevator. I think he notices me too, because he watches me go by.  
  
Mulder?  
  
It can't be.  
  
The elevator doors open and we go in. They close before I get another glimpse.  
  
It couldn't be. I'm seeing things. I must be delirious.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm sitting up in a bed. A doctor and a nurse are just leaving, and Mom and Dee are sitting outside. Mom comes in.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
I reply honestly. Mom, how long were you in labor when you had me?  
  
For you? A long time. Almost twenty hours. Melissa and Bill were both about twenty-three...  
  
Oh, God! I cry. I can't do this for that long!  
  
...but Charlie only took five, she finishes.  
  
Five hours? Even that seems like forever.  
  
I know. But you've already been in here that long. You passed out before you came up here.  
  
I did?  
  
Yeah. It's always tough, having your first baby.  
  
A soft knock on the door. Mom goes to answer it. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, and lets the visitor in. She slips out of the room...  
  
...and Fox Mulder stands in her place.  
  
he asks.  
  
I reply, my voice shaking. Oh, God...  
  
He walks over to my bed and sits down.   
  
I'm having a baby, I say, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
You are? How...?  
  
I don't know. But you... we...  
  
It's mine? he asks. Oh, Scully... He leans down to kiss me.   
  
I missed you so much... they told me you were dead.  
  
Oh, God... they did?  
  
  
  
I missed you too... I love you so much, Scully...  
  
I love you too, I say, finally allowing myself to cry. They said you were dead...  
  
Shh... shh... I'm here now.  
  
I sniffle. Yeah, you are. I wipe away my tears. How did you get here?  
  
They were just discharging me. I managed to get back here... to Washington. I've been here about two weeks.  
  
Are you hurt?  
  
I'm fine... I was up in psych. They thought I was going crazy. He smiles. They wouldn't be the first to think so, huh?  
  
Jeez... I spent my time in there too... Oh! Another contraction. I squeeze Mulder's hand.  
  
What do you mean, you spent time in there? he asks when my pain subsides.  
  
I'll tell you later... go get a doctor, Mulder. He nods and kisses my forehead. I'll be right back.  
  
Mom and Dee come back into the room.  
  
That was-- Mom starts.  
  
I nod, tears running down my cheeks. He went to get a doctor... Oh, God, I cry.   
  
Once the doctor arrives, Mom and Dee go back out into the hall, and Mulder comes back in and stands next to me. Squeeze my hand, okay? he tells me.  
  
I probably come close to *breaking* his hand from squeezing so tightly. He doesn't say anything though. The doctor tells me to push, and I push. It hurts so bad...  
  
Come on... one more push, the doctor says.  
  
I can't...  
  
Yes you can. Come on. One more.  
  
I push as hard as I can and then I hear a small cry. I drop my head back against the pillow and smile as the doctor says, It's a boy.  
  
I smile at Mulder and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The doctor wraps him up and hands him to me. I cradle him in my arms, counting his ten fingers and ten toes. He's perfect, I say.  
  
Mulder repeats, leaning down next to me. Have you picked out a name?  
  
Not yet... what do you think?  
  
You're leaving it up to *me?* he asks. I have no idea, Scully... I just found out that you were pregnant... fifteen minutes ago, maybe? He smiles.  
  
My mom and Dee come into the room. Aww... he's so little! Dee says, smiling.  
  
He's beautiful, Dana, Mom adds.  
  
Thank you.I smile at them and say, Dee, this is Fox... I told you about him in the hospital.  
  
Oh! It's nice to meet you, she says.  
  
Mulder, this is my friend Dana... Dee. I met her in the hospital... I'll tell you about that later though. I clear my throat and turn back to Dana. Dee, we're having a bit of a problem choosing a name for him. Would you like to do the honor?  
  
Dee says. Oh... I don't know...  
  
I smile at her. Come on.  
  
She sighs and thinks for a moment. I like the name Jonathan. Jonathan Luke.  
  
I look down at the baby. Jonathan Luke Mulder, I say softly. He whimpers momentarily, and then quiets down. I like it.  
  
Mulder repeats.  
  
I look up at him. I say. Mulder smiles, and then kisses me. I love you, I whisper.  
  
I love you too... I'm so glad I'm back.  
  
And just in time, I say.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
A Month Later  
  
Dana and Mom are gone. Now it's just the three of us: Jonathan, Mulder, and me. Dana got a job before she moved out, and she got an apartment nearby. Mom wanted to stay nearby too, so she moved closer and can visit her new grandson every day.  
  
Mulder was able to get his job back. He hasn't been working too much, though, and he hasn't had to do any traveling . He's been working with Agent Doggett.  
  
I'm not going back to work for a while. I like staying at home and spending time with my baby. He's so beautiful, and I'm so glad that I have him. He's a month old now, and he's completely healthy. Thank God for that.  
  
I'm even happier that Mulder's back. I've missed him so much. When I told him what I'd done--and about my hospital stay--he started crying, and he held me for a long time. He made me promise that I'd never do anything like that again. Not as long as I've got you, Mulder, I'd whispered.  
  
Mulder proposed to me the next morning.   
  
I said yes.  
  


THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  



End file.
